Secrete Coven
by neocrystalserenity
Summary: What happens when Amelia and Markus's daughter loses her memory when the train is attacked and Lucian finds her there. Lucian takes her to a new family leaving the Secrete Coven unruled. War breaks out again and everyone is out in search of Asakura.
1. Prologue: The last trip

My name is Asakura and I am ¼ human and ¾ vampire. My mother is Amelia and my father is Markus. I have black hair and blood red eyes. My hair is reaches mid-back and I keep it in a braid. My mother runs a coven where lycans and vampires find a safe place. My mother's advisor is Jeremiah and his wife Freesia. They have two kids; both sons named Alias and Max.

"Honestly do you have to ask?" Jeremiah asked as him and my mom came out of Max's room.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a cold," mom said. "Jeremiah I have to go raise my annoying lord that made Markus go to sleep and hurt William."

"I can handle. Are you taking Asakura?" He asked.

"Always," mom sighed. "I was requested to bring her since Marius was killed."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Now remember that Lucian is not an enemy. He is merely a victim of Viktor's abuse along with Sonja."

We went to our rooms and packed. I met her in our limo waiting to take us to the train station. I was wearing my leather outfit covering my browning and daggers over all of that was my dress. I was always prepared to do what was needed to protect my family's secrete.

"Mom look!" I pointed to Lucian who was waving at us. "BE BACK LUCIAN!!" I yelled out the window waving.

"Be careful my queen," Lucian said walking over to the car. "Fang is on a vengeful path. He doesn't want to see Viktor raised any more than the rest of us."

"Yes but he is the next elder," mom sighed. "Not like you like Markus any more."

"Marius wasn't my fault I swear."

"I know Lucian but for now I have to go. Please protect our coven and keep Fang at bay."

We left and I got on the train holding my side bag tightly. My mom was sitting in her usual seat waiting for the basic ride back east to end. I was nervous. I have seen Fang rip a vampire into shreds without trying. Lucian keeps him close due to the fact that Fang is his general when they made their escape. I opened my drawing book looking at all my pictures of my lessons.

The first 3 were of my family. My mom, father, and me. I was the only one in the family that understood what Lucian had to do. I love my mother's advisor's youngest son. He is the only one that helps me learn to see the world outside of my palace walls.


	2. Chapter 1: At last found

All I have of my past is a drawing book with weird pictures. I only remember blood going down my throat in this cabin where I live by myself. The owner is a nice man that visits every other week. He even stays away when I am on my monthly.

"Hi Mr. Lucian," I said cooking a fresh rabbit as the door opened.

"He isn't here," a strange voice said.

I dropped my pan looking at the stranger. "W-w-w-who are you?"

"I'm Max. I can tell you Lucian is very good at hiding you," he said.

"W-w-w-w-what do you want?"

"To take you home," he came over. "Asakura come on. We need you."

"H-h-h-h-home?" I was confused and nervous.

Lucian came in the door. "You're early Max."

"Let her go Lucian. You've known she has had a job to do since your pet killed Amelia."

"I had no control over that and you know that."

"No I know he carved your name in her chest."

"I told you I wasn't there."

"No one believes you."

"I don't care honestly. Either you let me escort her back or she's not going."

"Yes she is and no you won't."

"I am the only one that can stop Fang and you know it."

"Um…excuse me." I said politely.

"Yes Asa?"

"Where is it we are going?"

"A coven deep inside of France."

"Oh," I went to cleaning up my mess.

They talked in the living room while I ate some of the blood from the fridge. After about 4 hours of them arguing I was told to pack up whatever I had in my room. I did sliding my coat Lucian made me to cover my scent while I hunt. I put the shoes that I was found with on. The boy named Max came in.

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

"No sorry," I pulled the bag over my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2: First Glance

He took me to a large castle-like building. He sighed as I got out with no intentions of ever looking back. I was going to go to a "special" school he said to learn what I have forgotten.

I was now wearing a long flowing silver dress that made it a bit hard to walk but I went to the office like he had told me to. I walked in to see tons of people with guns.

I stopped frightened for my life but they all looked at me and smiled. I sort of smiled.

"Welcome home," they all greeted warmly.

"I'm Kahn," one behind a counter with tons of guns behind him said.

"Hi…um…this can't be the office…I must have the wrong room." I turned around.

"MAX!!!" One with brown hair pulled back against his shoulders with a shot gun in his hand yelled. Max came in with this look like he was a dog that had just got kicked. His head was hung low and I swore he was whimpering. "Why did you lie to her?"

"She was afraid to leave if I told her the truth then she might have run off again."

"SHE NEEDS TO KNOW FROM HER ADVISORS THAT SHE IS WELCOMED TO DO AS SHE PLEASES SO LONG AS WE KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!! MAX SHE IS HER OWN PERSON!!"

"Um…," I got in front of Max facing him. "I have no idea who you are…or how you think you have rights to yell but I HAVE A HEADACHE already!!!"

"Oh," he bowed fast offering a bottle of aspirin. I took it and took 2 pills trying to get rid of my headache. "We're terribly sorry."

"Let me go lay down and rest at least." I said sighing.

"Max will lead you to your room."

I nodded turning to face Max. He took my hand and led me away from that room. "Who was that?"

"My brother, Alias," he sighed. "He thinks he is our dad. Our dad was killed along with your mother. He blames our mother for it since she was always jealous of all the time that our dad spent with your mother."

"What about my father?"

"He is not spoken of around here."

"Why?"

"He is still loyal to the vampire coven that wants our's destroyed."

"Oh."

He opened a set of sliding doors that were gold. The English Palace had nothing on the size of this room or the decorations. I went in and spun around. He bowed then shut the door. I was left to play in my new room.


	4. Chapter 3: New Horror

I was walking around the garden doing my best to avoid listening to Alias rant and rave about laws and blah-blah-blah. All he ever cared about was getting more laws put out in order to contain the stupid other covens. I really don't give a shit what they do. A normal teenage life going to school, hanging out at the mall, and going to dances with temporary boyfriends, that kind of stuff.

I sighed sitting by the newly started to grow rose bush. "I know how you feel little bud," I sighed giving it some water. "So much pressure from around you to be the best."

I was about to stand when cold ice cold metal was against my neck so I didn't move my body either way.

_Some days I hate when Alias is right! _I thought.

I knew one of two things was going to happen: either I was going to be killed for being so reckless or help was going to come out. The guns clicking behind me answered any questions I had.

"Move the sword Fang," Alias' voice said behind us.

The metal moved and all could hear was a blood spraying out of somewhere. I turned around fast crying.

"ALIAS!!" I screamed running around the person inside to find Max and the hunters.

Max caught me quickly as three people shot the man killing him fast. The man turned to a light blue color where his veins would be. I cried into Max feeling the tightness in his chest (he was close to tears now).

"I'm so sorry Max. I didn't know the man was there," I sobbed.

"It's ok Queen Asakura. He was right. I have a duty now."

I knew the freedom we had together was going to be there any more but I wasn't going to tend to the garden with so little care. I was more than willing to act my age now.

"Max it is to dangerous for her here," Kahn said walking up. "I think we should send her away again but to a safer place. There is a boarding school near by."

"Anything," Max choked out. It hurt worse listening to the pain I had caused the only friend I ever had.

"I will enroll her then. Would you like to go to?"

"Yes," Max held me close. "I won't lose any one else."

"Ok," Kahn sighed. "You just have to be careful my friend."

"Always. The lycan coven will pay for this. It was a direct attack against the lycans in this coven."

"I know Max. Relax and try to act human again."


	5. Chapter 4: The school of Secretes

The school was almost the size of the coven. Max and Kahn had taken the idea of joining me at the school to the matter of the utmost importance. Kahn signed up as a teacher and Max has all my classes. I had no idea that my wish would come true but in the most unfortunate way, at the loss of a friend.

"Here we are. Your room you're highness," Kahn said pulling up outside of a cottage. "We will be sharing it with you at my request to the school board."

"Yeah yeah yeah," I sighed getting out and pulling my duffle bag over one shoulder. I went inside and knew which room was mine by the sliding doors (I'm pretty sure Kahn had installed) that were gold. I opened them going in. My room was just a little bigger than this one but it had the same feel about it.

I began to unpack and put my uniform on. I was going to explore alone even if it was against my new "rules" Kahn lexured to me all the way here (which was a long ass drive with him going only 15 mph). I was so bored of being guarded by him and his rules that gave me no freedom. I know they are for my safety but what if the rules are the reason I am being hunted. I was pretty sure that I was bound to be normal before the war got to far out of hand. I was going to make my own friends live the dream I have.

I walked into the large double doors that led to the main building that would hold 90% of my classes and lunch room. I walked to the first hall to my right and followed it down to some stairs. I felt a sudden chill and I knew it was a warning to me from the dead but I wasn't going to listen until my curiosity was filled.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a man there sitting in the window sill. I blushed stepping back missing the next step down falling down. I screamed as I hit almost every step until I laid at the bottom bleeding from my head. The man smirked leaving. I tried to stand up again but couldn't. After a couple minutes things went blurry and then black.

I came to in my bed (at the cottage) covered up to my neck. I felt something around my head and the lights were out. I sat up looking around. I felt an IV in my arm. I sighed.

"Glad to see you awake," Max's voice said. "You gave us a scare. One of the teachers told us he had seen you fall."

"AND HE CAUSED IT!" I yelled then held my head. "Ouch."

"Calm down. I don't know why he was in that area when he teaches on the third floor but I know he didn't carry you away from the spot you landed. We almost thought he had killed you until we gave you some blood and you became stable again."

"I'm sorry to worry you so much. I was curious."

"I know. We all are. Why would he scare you down there is my question."

"I think he is holding people down there. I had a cold chill like a warning to turn back from the air and I really wanted to find out what caused it."

"Kahn is looking down there for us."


	6. Chapter 5: Preprom tensions

Kahn kept Max filled in with what he found but they kept me in the dark. I knew it was a good idea but I was the one who figured it out first! I sighed giving into the daily schedule of class, eating, and checking in with Kahn.

Three weeks before prom and still everyone but Max hadn't asked me. I went with a few girls from my classes to look at dresses. I was going with or without Max. I was looking at a few dresses trying to pretend it didn't bother me that I was going alone.

"You ok Asa?" Jessica asked touching my shoulder. Jessica was the oldest among the 4 of us that came. She stood to be a challenge to any one that was against her but she was no fighter. She loved to cook and clean but without my help she wouldn't be going to her senior prom.

"Yeah just upset that he never asked." I sighed.

"Oooo some one has it for her room mate," Katie teased. Katie was the preppy gossip girl of our group but she has kept me in when I play sick. Katie was 17 and she was 5'6" of pure girliness.

"Don't start in on her. She has had a long year." Ashley, the mother of our group, said coming over and hugging me. "We will talk to him for you." She stole my phone and went to another part looking at shoes.

I slid to the floor _(what was I doing? This isn't my life. No matter how I try to fake it this isn't where I belong)_. I sighed heavily as they sat by me.

"What is wrong?" Katie asked concern written on her face (I swore if I was human I would have died of shock).

"I killed his brother. That's why he won't ask me to the dance." I began to cry.

"How could you kill his older brother?"

"I did something stupid and a man killed him in my place."

"Oh…we're here for you."

"Thanks," I dried my eyes trying to recoil any anger I had and began to buckle down to get the dress of my dreams.

After another 3 hours of shopping at different shops (they already had their dresses but they wanted to help me find mine to make Max jealous that he hadn't asked me to the prom). We found it in a bridal dress shop. It was white with silver embroidery in the shape of roses that were connected by vines and it was in my size that fit my budget.


	7. Chapter 6: Prom Time Disaster

I was sliding the dress on as Katie pulled my hair back ignoring the pounds at the door from Kahn and the guys trying to hurry us out the bathroom to get to the prom on time. We all wore the same dress and Ashly had enough of the same masks to make it hard for the evil teacher to tell who I was.

"Alright let's go," I sighed finally in the dress and I let Ash put the mask on me so I was exactly the same as the rest of them.

We all walked out the bathroom and I froze. The men had all the same corsages so nothing could tell us apart besides the highlights in their hairs. I smiled letting Kahn put one on my wrist before I went in Max's room worried about him. I knocked entering. He had his back to the door and I could tell he was clutching the only picture of Alias he had. I sighed setting my rose by him.

"You know I never meant to hurt him," I sat on the edge of the bed lightly touching his side. "I really wish I had been paying attention to save Alias. Well if you decide to come the ticket is in the rose." I stood joining Kahn at the door.

We got in a bus and went to the prom which theme was princesses. I was so not ready to look in at the other students knowing I had been nominated to be queen. I knew Max probably wouldn't come unless we dragged him kicking and screaming.

"So are you ready to hear who wins?" Katie asked nudging my arm to gain my attention again.

"I was thinking about that. I hope I don't," I sighed as we went to the dance floor and everyone danced around me keeping an eye out. No one knew why I was in danger but I knew at 12 I had to go to the pool room alone and I intended on it. I wasn't going to risk the student body for my life.

Principal went on stage around 10 and I knew who won by the small crown he was holding. I sighed as we all got ready to listen to the announcement. "Has any one seen the real Asakura?" He asked loudly into the microphone.

I walked forward taking my mask off and I instantly regretted it. A bullet went in my stomach. I fell back groaning as Kahn picked me up taking off faster than a train. I laid holding my stomach crying. I was normal, I liked it, and still my real life catches me.

We met Max in the car outside the school. He laid me in the backseat getting in the passenger seat as Max floored it out of there, letting a lot of gravel fly.

"Bad idea! Bad fucking idea!" Max yelled throwing the rose back on to my lap as I noticed he was in a tux.

"Max...thank you for coming," I sat up groaning. "At least you came."

"Yeah to save you," he growled as Kahn squeezed his shoulder.

"She had no idea this was going to happen. Relax before the police catch us." Kahn said softly.

"Let them try. I have an injured bleeding girl in the backseat. Let them pull me over while we are on our way to the coven." Max growled louder.

"Max...please relax. You're scaring me," I sobbed scared.

"Be scared," he growled. "I don't feel like myself right now."

Kahn gave me a look and I shrugged but then remembered what he had told me of his mother and mine being best friends till one drug caused her to kill my mother and her husband over jealousy. I jumped when the police siren screamed behind us with the lights.

"Lay down Asa," Kahn advised me. I did lay down to slow the blood flow.

Max pulled over and a man walked to the window. Max rolled it down. "Yes officer?"

"Do you know how fast you were going?" The officer asked.

"Sorry officer. My niece is bleeding from a gun shot wound and I would think making sure she can still have kids is more important then the speed." Max rolled the window down beside me. The officer looked in then went back to his car.

Max took off again only faster as he took a sharp turn into the hidden drive to the coven. I was to weak to yell at him to watch it. I saw the safety of the large castle then passed out.


	8. Chapter 7: Returning to free love

I sat up in my real bed enjoying being home again even if it is only for a short time but it was my home. I cracked my neck believing it was all a strange dream but my heart yearned for Max. I sighed getting up and putting one of my blue dresses on.

I left the room to make some breakfast hoping to see Uncle Lucian waiting again but I found Kahn and Max sitting at the table drinking coffee. I smiled ½ happy ½ sad. I was happy that they were here but disappointed in uncle for not being around.

"Morning," Kahn said looking up from a newspaper.

"Morning Kahn. Morning Max," I went over kissing Max's cheek before bending into the middle of the table stealing my last doughnut.

"Please use manners princess," Max said trying not to blush.

"Aw Max. Give her a break. She's flirting with you and all you do is ignore her." Kahn left the room rolling his eyes.

"Max?" I sat down on his lap. "Do you really hate me for Alias's death?"

"No," he sighed laying his head on mine. "I just miss him and he always said I was to playful."

"Max it was your playfulness that made you different then the rest so I could remember you at least." I sighed leaning on him. "If you want me to be good just say so."

"You're fine. I was just nervous is all. It's almost mating season." He licked my cheek and I giggled. "Which means they will hide you from me."

"Do they really have to?" I asked whining almost at the thought of being away from him for any reason.

"It is to dangerous to stay during mating season. I don't want to bite you on accident and kill you."

"It is only if you bite for to long. I know it is part of marking mates in your kind."

"Asa...," he just breathed into my hair. "No matter what please promise to carry the tranq gun."

"I will," I said purring and licking under his chin. "Relax."


	9. Chapter 8: The end

Mating season only lasted a week but man was it an amazing week. Alone with Max in his room locked in so no other lycan could get me. Plus the things he can do with his tongue, man he could send any one over the edge with that alone.

"Max?" I yawned waking him slowly after the last night of peace together. "Time to wake up my mate." I loved how the words rolled off my tongue.

"5 more minutes my mate," he grumbled rolling over.

"Time to go feed the pups," I licked his ear teasing him.

He sat up fast looking at me. "You can tell this fast?" His eyes softened. "How many?"

"Calm down," I giggled. "At least 2."

He hugged me close but gentle of my belly. "But you said it takes 100 years normally."

"For vampires to bear vampire children. Mixing with your race means we'll be having our pups sooner than 4 months." I hugged back snuggling.

"Are you sure you really want to deal with that many coming out? You were really tight the entire week."

I giggled more. "My first time."

"Oh...right." He smiled as Kahn unlocked the door opening it.

"Good you two are awake. We have visitors from the west." He said then left shutting the door.

"Germans?" I stood up careful of my slightly extended stomach.

"Maybe you should stay in bed," he said catching me as I slid backwards on his silk shirt.

"It was just your shirt." I slid one of my spare and clean dresses. I brushed my hair with his soft brush that I had grown attached to over the week using it along with him. "You have a room to clean." I giggled stepping out the room joining Kahn. "Morning Kahn."

"Morning prego." He chuckled. "Couldn't resist wearing something tight could you?"

"It was all I had in there." I stretched. "Who is it exactly?"

"Some Americans," he shrugged. "Something about a ghost hunt near here and wanting to stay here."

"No! Absolutely no!" I yelled then smiled. "Let's go invite them in."

We went down into the main enterance way. A bunch of teenagers were there with cameras and equipment.

"What can my coven do for you?" I asked politely.

"We were looking for a place to stay till our car gets fixed. It broke down right outside and we saw lights." the oldest said as a young boy clung to his arm.

"Cameras are confiscated till you leave," I said holding my hand out and Kahn went down to them. "He will take good care of them don't you worry. My name is Princess Asakura. This is my castle."

"My name is Zach and this is my little brother Tyler." he said giving the stuff to Kahn as Max put an arm around my waist.

"That is Kahn and this is my mate Max." I said as Max growled low and quiet in his throat. "Down Max. Why don't you go find breakfast for us?" I kissed his cheek as he left without asking any questions.

"Did he just growl like a dog?"

"Forgive him for his behavior. Just coming out of mating season so he is a bit testy." I smiled pleasantly.

"Mating season?" Zach looked thoroughly confused. "Okay. We will be gone tomorrow if we can find a ride to fix the car."

"Kahn," I looked at Kahn. "Fix their car so they can be on their way. I think Tyler is hungry."

I led Tyler to the kitchen and got some food for us. Max probably went out on a hunt which he needed in his week off he gained at least 2 lbs.

That night I watched as Kahn bit Zach and Max ate poor Tyler alive. Zach was needed he had skills we could use but Max and his jealousy kept him from being in control of his actions towards the young boy.


End file.
